matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Panther's Revenge
* * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 12.5.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 89|capacity = 25 (max 250) (50 default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|cost = 355 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The 'Panther's Revenge (formerly named as "Incredible Hunk") is a Sniper weapon released in the 12.5.0 update. Appearance It is a sniper weapon with a 10X scope, a long barrel, and a stock. Strategy It has devastating damage, good rate of fire, good ammo and good mobility. Tips *Use this weapon in long ranges. *Aim through the head to deal additional damage. *Use this in long-medium range. *Take advantage of its 20X scope. *Use this to encounter Ghost Lantern users. *Its good mobility can be used for fleeing purposes and that this allows you to jump around. *This is good in tandem with other weapons. *Its devastating damage allows you to score many kill streaks. *Don't be fooled by its efficiency, as this is a one full headshot kill. *It's not silent, so you must fire sparingly. *This weapon can be used for ambushes or 'camping'. As it can fire for long without reloading. *If used in close ranges combined with precision, it heavily damages your target. Tearing the bulk of their health and armor away, making them easy to finish off. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally unscope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's high fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *This gun has a high fire rate for a 1 shot kill Sniper, so you can kill multiple enemies before reloading. Counters *Pick off its users from short ranges. *Attack its users with low-range weapon. *Get close with a powerful weapon, however, if you approach head-on, experienced users can kill you whilst excluding the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Skilled player is always a problem. As the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get an ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *Use other one shot kill weapons, such as the Anti-Champion Rifle, although you may have a fire rate disadvantage and you may reveal your location. *If you can, then sneak up behind the user and kill the user with a powerful weapon. *Keep out of this gun's users' sight. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. *However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *Engage the users using high mobility and high-efficiency weapons. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. Firing sound *Sniper Exosekeleton's Golden Skin Trivia *It is based on the Israeli IWI Galatz Sniper Rifle. *This is the first weapon that features the 20X scope. *It was previously named as Panther's Revenge, due to its design on its golden skin. **However, it was later renamed back to "Panther's Revenge in 14.1.0 update. *It can instant headshot kill all bosses in campaign, including the Bug. *In the 14.0.0 update, this weapon has a new design, making it more detailed, and its fire rate increased to 89. *It was given "Armor Bonus", became cheaper, and had its capacity increased from 8 to 25 (as from the real-life stats) in 15.0.0 update. *It is essentially the sniper version of the Grenade Launcher Assault Rifle. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system (max efficiency is 59). *Its price was increased from 275 to 355 coins in 16.7.0 update. Category:Scoped Category:Sniper Category:Weapon Category:Single shots Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Armor Bonus Category:Weapons